All of the Stars
by The Walking Nerds
Summary: Daryl Dixon left at the age of eighteen and swore he would never go back to the town that was haunted with pathetic memories, but ten years later he's standing on the shipping dock with a duffel bag in hand. He went back for one reason, but will have to choose to stay or leave for a completely different one. [AU - No Zombies] Rating will change.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, we are The Walking Nerds. We are co-writers and somewhat okay friends. This story is completely AU and sometimes the character are going to be OOC from how they are in the show or comic book. We are still getting into the groove of writing with each other so if it's dumb or pretentious, please bear with us. We would love to hear what you think of our story so please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Daryl was eight years old the first time he felt the sting of a belt against his back. He had been scaling the counter in search of a plate when his knee met with a mason jar filled with Will Dixon's Famous Moonshine, sending it to the floor. His mother cowered in the corner, fearing the backlash of her husband's anger. Merle was already serving his second term in Juvie, making him unable to defend his brother who was seven years his junior.<p>

At the age of ten, Daryl learned from his mother that it was okay to miss school if he was sporting a new black eye. She wanted to save him the embarrassment of people talking about their family, even though the entire town already did. Years later, he had decided that was the reason she rarely went outside. Merle came home two years later; his welcome home present was an empty room and a packed suitcase. He was told to leave and never come back.

The fight started out small but grew quickly, prompting the boys' mother to revert back to her miserable little corner. The hate-filled words and beating were drowned out by the police sirens flooding the street. Both Will and Merle were taken into custody, but while Will returned later that evening Merle did not.

Two weeks later, Daryl`s mother left the house after what seemed like a very long time. She never returned. Witnesses say that there was no hesitation as she flung herself off the pier. Her body was never found. The two remaining Dixons were the only attendees at a funeral with an empty casket. Daryl decided that day that on the day he graduated he would leave and never come back. But there he was, standing on that damn pier.


	2. Chapter 1

Beth walked between the pillars of people, her path being cleared by the giant English Mastiff she called Duchess. In one hand, she held Duchess' leash, in the other she balanced a weeks' worth of groceries; an impressive feat for someone her size. Most people kept out of her way in fear of the giant beast she followed through the market, although the small blonde swore she was a perfect lady.

Beth had received Duchess just under a year ago as a birthday present from her father; she came with a bow and everything. Over time, it came to a point where the dog hardly left that girl's side. Beth would never admit it but Duchess was probably one of her only friends.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and struggled to keep hold of everything as she fished it out. Beth smiled as she saw Maggie's name flash across the screen, it had been a while since she had heard from her older sister. Maggie was in Korea with her fiancé, Glenn, teaching English. Adding more to her multitasking, Beth began to open the email; complete with attached photos.

Continuing to walk, Beth started to read all about how Maggie was _still_ having the time of her life in the place she now considered home. It had been three years since her sister left. Maybe two since Glenn proposed. Back then Maggie had been another of her few friends.

It wasn't until Beth heard a familiar bark in the distance that she looked up from her phone to find that she had been walking with an empty leash and collar dragging behind her. She had failed to notice the dog slip away. Panic set in immediately. Beth began searching frantically for Duchess, calling out her name and spinning in circles.

"Duchess!" Normally the dog would bound toward her immediately after hearing her name, but she was still nowhere to be seen.

The bark came once more and Beth began pushing through the crowd to follow it. She finally found the dog wagging her tail with a man Beth had never seen before crouched down beside her. Beth sighed with relief as the strange man looked up at her.

"Does this belong to you?" The man asked, wiping the drool from Duchess' giant jowls onto his already filthy pants.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much for finding my dog," Beth responded quickly in her thick southern accent.

The man started to stand up, still keeping one hand on Duchess to keep her in place. He continuously nodded his head as Beth rambled on.

"She never does that!" Beth said as she shoved her groceries into the man's arms, ignoring the surprise on his face and bending over to reattach Duchess to her leash. "I've been taking her here for almost a year, I don't know what got into her!" Except for a grunt, the stranger was still silent.

As Beth stood back up she pushed the loose hair that had cascaded over her shoulder back behind her ear and introduced herself with a genuinely warm smile, "Hi, my name is Beth Greene."

"I'm Daryl Dixon," he huffed as he shoved the groceries back into her arms, "nice talkin' to ya."

_Daryl Dixon_, Beth thought as she watched him walk away, conveniently ignoring his sarcastic remark. She hadn't heard that name in about eight years or so. He certainly didn't look the same. But then again she wasn't the same pudgy little girl she used to be. She wondered what he was doing back in town.

Beth realized she had been gawking at him when Duchess began to drag her towards his retreating figure. Beth tugged on the leash in an attempt to make her settle, but she wouldn't. The only option Beth had was to dig her heals into the ground to slow her. The dog had at least fifty pounds on her though. Duchess proceeded to pick up speed in pursuit of Daryl, and Beth was unable to rein her in. The dog was slowed only by her snout running into his thigh.

"What the hell?" Daryl muttered as he turned back towards Beth, "Are you following me?"

"It's not me I swear!" Beth stammered, then quickly regained her composure, "Duchess must like you."

Daryl looked down at the dog, the doubt apparent in his eyes, "Duchess?"

"She looks mean but she's so gentle. I named her when she was just a puppy, I didn't know she would get quite so big. My daddy didn't know that when he got her either. I bet he regrets it now, considering she tends to scare the tenants at our bed and breakfast. Speaking of, where are you staying? I don't mean it to be creepy or anything, I just..."

"I'm staying at Sophia's Inn," he interrupted, considering he probably wouldn't be able to get a word in any other way.

Beth blinked and stared at him, making a noise of disapproval, "You can't stay there! It's so small and cramped, plus they lose everything!"

Daryl grunted and raised his eyebrows. He didn't seem to care, so Beth went on.

"Is that your's?" She motioned towards the bag in Daryl's hand, "If that's all of your stuff I can take you to The Farmhouse, that's our B&B. You can call and cancel at the Inn on the way."

Beth started walking away, leaving Daryl looking like a deer in the headlights. Reluctantly, Daryl followed Beth and Duchess to their truck, just as she had expected. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered arguing with her.


End file.
